


The Fall of Loki of Asgard

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Post-Avengers (2012), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avenger. After the Battle of New York, Loki is imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard. There he spends years contemplating his crimes until he makes a very drastic decision. WARNING: suicide. If this triggers you please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Loki of Asgard

Down in the deepest darkest dungeon of Asgard there was a small dark cell. All the cell contained was a small cot and a man. This man was skinny and pale with long black hair and piercing green eyes. He sat in the corner of his cell hugging his knees close to his chest. There were silent tears running down his gaunt face. He was rocking back and forth muttering nonsense to himself. He sat there mourning the life he used live and regretting the unspeakable crimes that he committed throughout to nine realms. He sat there for days praying for his brother to come and rescue him. But Thor never came. As the months passed by the young god slowly fell deeper and deeper into the dark recesses of his mind. Finally after years of silent reflection the man emerged from his dark corner. He was very pale, almost white and incredibly skinny due to a lack of food and sunlight for many years. His hair reached to middle of his back and was dirty and knotted. His eyes had long lost its bright energetic luster and were now dull and lifeless. He stumbled across the room and collapsed onto his cot. He reached under the pillow and grabbed a long jagged knife he had stolen from a guard the day he was thrown into his cell. He sat on the cot slowly turning the knife over in his hands. “Brother, I`m sorry,” he whispered before slitting his throat. His body fell backwards onto the cot and Loki of Asgard was no more.


End file.
